Just the Right Kind of Wrong
by THECURSOR
Summary: The many humiliations of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. R/S UPDATE: By request I've decided to make this a multi chapter. Oh and Scorpius/Pansy in the early chapters
1. Chapter 1 Just the Right Kind of Wrong

Just the Right Kind of Wrong

By THECURSOR

A Rose/Scorpius fic while I finish Mom's New Boyfriend, it's meant to be a little sad.

Everything about what they were doing was wrong: the passionate kissing, the roaming hands, and the soft feel of feminine skin rubbing masculine muscles. It was all so wrong and yet Rose Weasley was still doing it. She was pressing herself against him and sucking the sweet flesh of his tongue inside her mouth. He was such a good kisser and that made it feel even more wrong.

Not only was she breaking the rules, dancing with the forbidden, but she was enjoying the hell out of it.

Good girls didn't do this. Good girls didn't make out with bad boys in broom closets or steal away to quidditch equipment sheds for a between class snog. Good girls didn't lie and say they couldn't go home over break because they needed to study, when really they were shacking up in an empty Slytherin dorm. Weasleys did not dry hump Malfoys in broom closets.

Because it was wrong.

Rose always tried to obey the rules. She always tried so hard to do as she was told and color inside the lines. She obeyed every command her father gave her and listened to her mother's advice.

But Scorpius was the one rule she kept breaking.

She tried to avoid him like father had said, tried to hate him like everyone expected her too. Part of Rose still hated him and his smile and his fancy clothing and his smug, spoiled attitude. He was a bully and a cad and the best sex a teenage girl could ever imagine.

They didn't have some romantic love story, there was no grand tale of doomed lovers avoiding warring houses. Rose hated the Malfoys, Scorpius hated the Weasleys. But every now and then they found themselves drawn together, locked in a never ending cycle of "argue, fight, insult, shag".

Rose remembered the first time they ended up together, once upon a Hogsmeade trip.

It all started when Rose found Scorpius picking on her little brother, Hugo, throwing mud at the boy's head and ruthlessly clapping the back of the younger Weasley's neck till red welts started to appear. She acted quickly to stop him and soon became Scorpius' new target. He hurled insults towards her, ugly biting barbs full of venom. She returned in kind and they continued to battle throughout the weekend. Every time they passed each other street they'd snipe and jab, never giving way to victory and always leaving in a stalemate.

Until Sunday. When Sunday came their whole world changed. On Sunday just before they were supposed to get back on the carriage and go back to Hogwarts, they found themselves inexplicably alone in front of the Shrieking Shack. They tried to continue their little war, shouting and screaming more insults. He stepped closer, she stepped closer, he mocked her family reputation and she ridiculed his family's honor. She slapped him, he pushed her. She slapped him again and he…kissed her.

It was unstoppable after that, a force of nature that sparked up over and over again without warning. It could strike without warning, anywhere and anytime for three straight years.

You could learn a lot about yourself in three years. A lot about the kind of men you were secretly attracted or the ugly side of yourself you never showed anyone. Every night for three years she'd swear off seeing him, quit Scorpius Malfoy like a bad habit. But every night she'd find her way back to him, hating her self the next morning.

Tonight was different, however, tonight was the last time and they both knew it.

"Twelve hours to graduation," She whispered as her tongue ran along the inside of his earlobe, "Looks like we'll finally be rid of each other."

She felt his spine stiffened beneath her grip and she no longer felt his fingers lightly caressing her neck. Scorpius was getting weird again, every night for the past month he would freeze up every time someone mentioned graduation or university or the end of seventh year.

"Oh come now, no need to be nervous, you've got a bright future counting your family money ahead of you."

She awaited his response, some sort of pithy comeback but he only squeezed her chest tightly in possessive hug. "Something wrong?" Rose whispered.

He nodded, then got up and walked out.

* * *

Everything about what they were doing was right, Scorpius really believed that. From the first moment he saw her, Scorpius had been hopelessly in love with Rose Weasley. When they finally became lovers three years ago, He naturally assumed that they'd wind up taking their relationship public. Shouting to the roof tops how much they loved each other.

But it never happened. Scorpius never told her how he felt and Rose used him as a "back door" boyfriend when Louis Finnegan wasn't around. She didn't actually love him and he could never bring himself to change her mind.

Tonight would be their last night together before a long existence of endless society parties and a boring, do nothing job at his father's company. This was his last taste of real human contact, even if it was entirely one sided.

"Something wrong?" She asked him and he just nodded, then picked himself up off the floor and exited the broom closet.

There was something wrong but that wasn't the problem. This was the right kind of wrong, a wrong that made things all better and gave a lonely boy a chance to feel happy.

The real problem was that everything was about to go right. That it was going to 'fix itself'. Rose would go off and have a great life with children and friends and he was going to live and die alone, never able to tell her how he felt.

It was just the right kind of wrong.

The End


	2. Chapter 2 Cougars and Classrooms

A/N: FINE! God! Stop pestering me. I'll give it a happy ending (happy for me at least). You wanted it you got it, just recognize that I'm compromising my artistic integrity here, in my world Scorpius would be miserable and alone forever.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson-Goyle was annoyed that her young lover didn't rise from his alcohol induced slumber in time to escort her to breakfast and she was particularly upset that he still wasn't awake after she returned from a morning of shopping and pedicures.

Ordinarily this kind of lazy behavior would've earned the young man a swift ticket to the front door, with raised voices all the way. But Pansy had to admit she had a soft spot for Scorpius Malfoy and she did cut him a great deal of slack. After all, this arraignment was good for both of them.

Pansy had very few wizard friends these days. The name Pansy Parkinson was synonymous with "evil witch" now and everyone from her days at school refused to accept her owls. She was an outcast, a pariah damned to a lonely life in Muggle New York with nothing but a cushy two hundred and fifty million pound divorce settlement to keep her company. So she was actually thrilled to find the son of an old friend in her favorite night club, drowning his rich kid sorrows. A semi-familiar face that reminded Pansy of a school girl crush.

He claimed that he was cut off, tossed out of London high society on his ass by an angry father and a heartbroken mother. It was a sad story that Pansy sympathized with immediately and she opened her doors to the "little scamp".

The fact that he had a cute ass was only part of the reason.

It had been weird at first. The morning after getting him in bed, Pansy remembered visiting Malfoy Manor and seeing a small child that thought girls were icky. But sex can make you get over insecurity very quickly and after a year of being together, Pansy realized that buried under that spoiled exterior there was a wonderful and lonely soul. In Scorpius Malfoy, she saw part of herself and that connection, no matter how superficial, brightened the lonely days in City that Never Sleeps. They were outcasts in the Magical World but in the Muggle World, a world that Pansy had been taught to hate, they were gods. They didn't even bother using their wands anymore, only once and a while when the maid had a day off or Pansy's shoe needed a new heel. They didn't need them anyway. What was the mystery of a wand compared to the wonders of a I-Pod? Why wait for an owl when texting was so much faster? This world was a far better fit for them now, a world where Slytherins and Gryffindors didn't exist. In this world no one cared that Pansy used to tease them in school or that Scorpius had a legacy to live up to.

Instead they were the infamous dynamic duo of Manhattan's club scene. She was a 45 year old socialite with the best body Pilates and Dr. Goldberg could build; he was a 22 year old party organizer, the kind of guy who could turn a dull Friday night into a mind blowing, brain cell killing, blockbuster rave. It helped that he added an undetectable inhibition potion to the beer and a magical hallucinogen to the food but since most of his customers were on "E" and coke anyway nobody seemed to notice.

The downside was that when he came home from his nightly fun, Scorpius was in no condition to be the kind of cute arm candy Pansy needed him to be. What was the point of having a hot young boy toy if you couldn't flaunt him around town?

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." Pansy whispered, "We have a lot of work to do."

"We don't have real jobs." He muttered from beneath the pillow.

"There's a garden party in the Hamptons tonight, we were invited." She said as she reached beneath the covers, rubbing her hand over every piece of skin she could find, "It's the Zugary's Easter Bash, we need to go."

When her hand found the rapidly hardening organ between his legs, Scorpius' eyes snapped open and he inhaled sharply. "Bad form!" His voice growled but Pansy ignored his protests.

"If you want me to finish," Pansy whispered in his ear and lightly squeezed him, "Say you'll go to the party."

He shook his head. Another squeeze, he gasped.

"YES! God, yes, fine. I'll go."

Pansy squeezed one more time before jumping on top of him.

It worked every time.

* * *

Rose Weasley looked at her watch as she ran across the Martinka University commons, hoping desperately that she wasn't going to be late yet again. She really didn't need yet another tardy demerit in Dr. Bilk's class.

College life was a lot different from life at Hogwarts. There was no structure here, no groundskeeper or janitor to keep her from skipping a class. You either sank or swam in college.

Most students found that liberating but for Rose it was a nightmare. She realized how much she needed the rules and regulations that maintained the honor of Hogwarts houses. She needed a system to use as a platform to excel.

At Hogwarts she was like a queen, the daughter of two great heroes with a bright future ahead of her. But here, she was just a face in a crowd.

Martinka was one of the most prestigious wizarding universities in the world, the enrollment list looked like the who's who of famous sorcerer children. Fu Chen's daughter, Nigel Kelly's son, even the great grand son of Harry Kellar, one America's greatest wizards, was in Rose's dorm at Martinka. The oldest daughter of two former sidekicks didn't really stand out here.

And it was killing her that she wasn't measuring up to the Weasley name.

"Penny for your thoughts?" the voice of Frank Zugary roused her from the hypnotic trance of self doubt and when Rose turned her head, she saw her good friend Frankie.

Another of Martinka's wizard legacies, Frankie had been the closest thing to a friend Rose had since arriving to America, a man she knew she could always count on to be an irresponsible ass when she needed it most. "I'm late to class, Frankie."

She quickened her pace in the hope that her friend would take the hint but Frank just kept walking. "You're always late," He smiles, "You look nice today.

"Uh-huh."

"I need a favor."

"Very subtle."

They were almost at the door to the Conjuring Research building but Frank slid between Rose and the door, carefully maneuvering himself to block the entrance. "Pretty please?" Frank was a very handsome young man, born from a wealthy American family and he had the strong jaw and bright smile of a movie star. While she'd never admit it to his face, those brilliant blue orbs made him impossible to say no.

"What is it?"

"There's this garden party in the Hamptons…"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Thrown Over

"I mean the resemblance is uncanny." Scorpius Malfoy bit the inside of his lip as Francesca Zugary told him for the umpteenth time that he was the spitting image of his father. "The same eyes, the same face, same hair…" her voice lowered to a lusty whisper, "…same body." Scorpius felt his stomach heave.

From age 17 to age 24, Draco Malfoy bedded an impressive number of the wizarding world's most eligible bachelorettes before finally settling down with the mousy little sister of Daphne Greengrass. He left an impression on most of these women and fashioned a legendary set of rumors around the Malfoy name.

Scorpius looked a great deal like his father: handsome and wild eyed, with a muscular upper body and a smile that could charm the devil himself. But this was more of a curse then a blessing. Every time he made an appearance at a society party, every time he smiled that broad Malfoy smile, he found himself tripping over his father's former lovers. Old, wealthy women who suddenly wanted to relive some good times with Malfoy 2.0.

And not all of those women were as well preserved as Pansy. Francesca Zugary's curves were probably a lot more appealing back before gravity got a hold of her, now she was a well dressed lump that shamelessly flaunted herself in front of a young man in a garden full of well dressed wizards.

It was nothing new. "Oh that's so kind of you to say so," Scorpius said with his best fake smile, "I know how close you and my father were." He actually had no idea who Francesca Zugary was to his father or under what circumstances his old man had talked his way into this woman's pants but Pansy insisted he behave himself.

Around them, the warm air of summer gave way to a chilly darkness as dusk turned to night and he knew that she'd have to inside at some point. So he flirted right alongside her, ignoring the soft touches of Mrs. Zugary's sausage fingers on his upper arm. Then when the woman left him to grab another mixed drink, he released a frustrated sigh.

The agreement with Pansy was thirty minutes of hobnobbing, an hour of dinner, then an excuse to leave, followed by sweet freedom. But after just ten minutes of old lady groping and twenty five minutes of "Have you met my daughter? She's single", Scorpius was ready to drown himself in the pool.

When did he turn into this? When did he become a spineless side show freak that traded family respect for a few cheap thrills?

* * *

_Hogwarts Post Graduation Party_

_The fire whiskey left a pleasant burning sensation in his throat as Scorpius felt the pleasant numbness spread throughout his body. It almost made the hurt go away._

_Almost._

_Every time he looked across the room, the wound in his heart opened up all over again. She was dancing with Louis Finnigan, head on the big sap's shoulder as they gently swayed their hips in time with the bass line. It was a beautiful moment that made Scorpius want to vomit._

_So the evil witch had hooked herself a fool, a sucker to make mommy and daddy proud. Such a wonderful lie! Scorpius wondered what would happen if everyone knew the innocent daughter of two golden trio members was really a sex freak that climbed into closets with blonde bad boys. He considered how much fun it might be to walk up to Louis Finnigan and tell him that he, a wretched Slytherin, knew without a doubt that the future Mrs. Finnigan was a natural red head. That the carpet matched the drapes and that she moaned like an animal when you ran your tongue inside her earlobe._

_He should just walk up to them and say it. Out her for the evil bitch she was._

_But Scorpius didn't move from his chair._

* * *

It was down hill from there. He embarrassed his father, quit law school, got disowned and ended up here, in some body's garden acting like a fool so that the only friend he had left could hold her head up high.

He was content enough in this new life, happy to at least be needed to do something. Pansy was just as alone as he was and if she needed him to flirt with an old lady or two. But some distant part of Scorpius Malfoy missed the conflict, actually missed feeling alive the way he felt at school. Right now he was just numb. Comfortably numb but still numb.

He sighed and took another long pull on the martini, then reflected on that numbness. It wasn't too bad all things considered. Scorpius could still be happy without feeling anything.

But that harmonious lack of sensation was completely destroyed when his ears overhead a conversation that sent a shiver up his spine:

"…and this is my girlfriend, Rose."

It couldn't be.

* * *

Frankie Zugary was gay, VERY gay, in fact and while his parents had come to accept this, they still frowned on seeing their son arm in arm with a handsome gentleman during their society dinners. So Frankie came up with a rather creative solution.

"You so totally owe me." Rose muttered as she stashed another handful of shrimp and pot stickers into her purse, "You promised me the opera thing was the last time."

"No, I said it was the last time for a while," Frankie's voice became a low growl as he slapped Rose's hand away from a large piece of cake, "And would you quit stuffing your face for five seconds!"

"You've never seen a woman eat before?"

"I'm simply worried that if you stash anymore junk food down your gullet, you'll explode." The concern seemed genuine but there was no stopping Rose, who dodged around Frankie to grab at the desert tray, wrapping four cupcakes inside a napkin then dumping them inside the confines of her purse.

She met her friend's exasperated sigh with an expression of pure defiance. "What was our deal, Frank?"

"Oh for god's-"

"Deal?"

He rolled his eyes as he repeated the phrase now burned into his memory: "Fake girlfriend, real food."

It wasn't that Rose didn't want to help her friend, Frankie had done more then a few favors for her in the past and it was only fair that she should at least return one or two of them.

The problem was that she hated high society parties. Hated them.

As the daughter of Hermione and Ronald Weasley, Rose was considered the heir apparent to a legacy of heroism and nobility. She was the niece of the Boy who Lived, daughter of the Golden Trio. Every time her family pulled her to a big Ministry dinner it was always 'Oh you look like your mother.' or 'We expect big things from you, young lady.' Even across the ocean in a land unburdened with memories of Voldemort, poor little Rose was being compared to her parents and the name Weasley followed her around like a curse.

Other then helping Frankie, the food was the only thing keeping her from apparating back to campus and the safety of her dorm room.

* * *

It took two more drinks to get Scorpius in the right state of mind. Not wizard drinks, mind you, real Muggle liquor. The Malfoy Family Special: Scotch and Soda, no ice. By the time he was done, his legs were rubber, his mind was foggy, but his tongue was loose enough to get the job done.

I need this, he thought as crossed the room to the buffet table, I need to confront her.

Flashes of rage tingled across his skin and he felt the unfamiliar sensation of confidence swelling his chest. He could hear the beating of his own heart and feel the blood rushing into his face. This was it, after all this time he was finally going to get what he needed from Rose Weasley.

He bit his lip and breathed deeply…

* * *

"Well, well, well." The elongated 'l' sound in the final 'well' was so distinctive that goose bumps started to form on every part of her skin. Her mind tried to reject the possibility that the man she loathed most in the world was actually standing here in front of her. But her eyes confirmed what her mind refused to accept.

Scorpius Malfoy, wearing an expensive suit, carrying a drink and smirking like the devil himself. "Never thought I'd ever see you again, Weasel." His voice was low and thick like a threat and when he opened his mouth she could smell the subtle stink of alcohol. He had grown up exactly how she imagined he would: A handsome rat bastard.

"God, who let you crawl out of your rock, Malfoy?" Rose snapped as she quietly closed the purse full of junk food and shoved it out of sight, "Why couldn't you do the world a favor and die?"

"Oh but then there be no one here to tell you how fucking ugly you've gotten." The insult landed right where it counted most and Rose felt herself fighting back the desire to smack the spoiled little worm. But the little worm didn't give her the chance. "Who's this?" Malfoy said as he finally noticed Frankie standing beside him, "New boy toy?"

Frankie opened his mouth as if to say something in response but Rose interrupted, fixing her mortal enemy with an evil glare. "His name is Frankie, he's my boyfriend. Your name is Malfoy and you're an annoying prick."

That response elicited a little chuckle from Malfoy, a light happy that was much more friendly then the conversation implied. "So you really have thrown poor little Finnigan over then?"

"Go away, Malfoy." She muttered, this was heading in an uncomfortable direction and she felt an unnatural sensation of anger welling up inside of her. Scorpius was going to spill. He was going to start talking and even after all these years, she didn't dare let that secret become public knowledge.

But Scorpius kept dropping hints, giving away smarmy little clues as he plastered a look of fake sympathy. "Oh come now, surely you could tell me what happened? I am an old buddy after all."

"You're not my buddy!"

"What went wrong? Didn't he enjoy doing it in a broom closet-"The slap was hard and fast, striking Malfoy across the face with a resounding smack.

The movement in the room stopped as stunned society matrons and captains of wizarding watched with amusement as Malfoy rubbed the side of his face, a large red welt appearing where Rose's hand had just been. That's when the tittering started and the idle chatter of gossiping spread across the room. It was ugly.

Rose watched with satisfaction as her hated enemy paled with embarrassment, and then wordlessly walked away, grinding his teeth as he left. It left a smile on the redhead's face as she turned back to a stunned Frankie.

"Who in the hell was-"

"Fellow Hogwarts Alumni."

* * *

Four hours later and Pansy collapsed on to the bed in a sweaty heap, her breath coming in ragged gasps. Every inch of her body was flooded with post-coital endorphins and the muscles ached from the endless repetition of love making.

"What the hell got into you?" She said as Scorpius settled down beside her on the bed, his own sweat pooling with hers in a soup of spent energy.

Her fingers lovingly rubbed across the surface of his chest but his hand reached up and snatched it away. "Turn over." He growled, "I'm not finished."

"Oh sweetie, I might be showing my age her but I don't think I can-"

"TURN OVER!" Her body shuddered with desire as the tone of his voice told her he was still in the mood. She complained and whined a little as they started again but in her lover's mind Pansy's straight black hair became red curls and her voice repeated a phrase that brought small tears to the young man's eyes.

'Why couldn't you do the world a favor and die?'

It was clear to Scorpius that he still had unfinished business with Rose Weasley.

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4 All Dogs Go To Hell

**A/N-I know there's a FF.N policy on "Real People Fics" but since 50 Cent only shows up for like a few moments it seemed forgivable for me. I'm a little drained after writing this one and I might take a bit off to focus on the other fic I've got in progress.**

Three weeks after the Zugary party and Scorpius Malfoy was trying to forget the fresh humiliation he'd suffered. It was just another in a long history of personal defeats, he should be used to it by now.

He was more concerned about fire. Specifically a fire breathing stripper named Anita that he had come into conflict with last year at Fifty Cent's Birthday party. Early last year, the infamous Club 21 in downtown Manhattan had hired Scorpius to design and organize another party for the rapper, and this year they wanted to do it all over again: same cake, same cage dancers, and same Anita. The only difference was that the Party was being held on the 22 and not the 20th like the previous two years.

But Anita was a Wiccan who normally took off on the 22 to "celebrate nature in all it's forms". He had no idea what that meant but he assumed she was hugging a tree or getting stoned in the woods or some other new age silliness that Scorpius found hilarious. He kind of wanted to lock Anita in a room with his grandfather Lucius and see how long she still thought magic was "beautiful".

But he needed to find the girl first and most of the morning was spent apparating from one side of New York to the other in the vain hope of catching Anita before the party. Scorpius chuckled to himself each time he waved the wand and disappeared, he was using a powerful magical skill just to find a woman to dance at a party naked. He wondered if this was what the Hogwarts teachers meant when they said that Magic would lead to great things.

Great or not, there was only one girl in world for this party. Dancing naked and blowing fireballs were extremely specialized skills sets and if he wanted to get paid then Anita had to be found.

* * *

'_While most human magic can trace it's roots back to the early part of the first century, non-human magic such as elfin or troll can be traced into late Pre-history, just before the rise of the Stone Age Muggle settlements in Europe, The Middle East, and the Americas.'_

Rose had no idea what any of that meant. She assumed it was important, that it would appear in the test and that Dr. Gauss wanted her to memorize it for a reason. But memorizing and comprehending were two very different things.

It astonished her that even something as basic as "History of Magic 101" was challenging in a college environment. Every day, in every class, Rose struggled to maintain the over achievement levels of her Hogwarts years. The pressure was immense but she didn't dare give in. Every night she studied over and over and over, pushing her mind to understand the complexities of adult education.

Sometimes she'd have a little company. Julius Kellar from up the hall knew a thing or two about Magical History, so did Joon Park. Often it would be Frankie that sat with her at all hours of the night, pointing out theories and contributing facts.

But mostly he was there to annoy her. "I'm bored." He muttered, "Bored, bored, bored." He grabbed one of the pencils in front of him and started mindlessly tapping away on the table, letting the sound echo off the quiet walls of Spengler Dormitory. "Aren't you bored?"

Rose rolled her eyes. Every Friday they had this conversation and every Friday it ended the same way: Frankie went out, got drunk, performed a series of questionable/illegal activities, then came home and told Rose what she was missing by sticking her nose in a book for hours on end. It was a stale pattern that didn't get any fresher with time.

"Come on, why do you do this to yourself?" Frankie said as he leapt from his chair to find his shoes, "Let's go out this week, together for a change."

She still said nothing, preferring not to dignify that with a response. Frankie knew very well why she needed to stay in and study: if she got anything less then an A in Magical History, her chances of being valedictorian would go up in smoke. Rose Weasely needed to be valedictorian, needed to live up to the memory of her mother.

There were a few minutes of silence and Rose assumed that her friend had finally gotten the message. She turned a page in her book to begin another chapter but found a hand blocking ever word of text. Apparently he wasn't taking silence for an answer this time. "Just put on your best 'fuck me' dress and come out with me," Frankie said with big puppy dog eyes, "You'll enjoy yourself I promise."

"I don't own a 'fuck me' dress, whatever that is." She said finally, fixing Frankie with an annoyed glare.

"And you wonder why you never get laid?" He was gathering up his books as he spoke, shuffling study sheets into a messenger back, "Borrow one of Mia's outfits! Just please stop reading those stupid books and live a little."

She ignored him and turned another page, Frankie groaned.

"You're gonna grow old reading that shit, Rosie." He said with a sigh, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a white envelope. "I'm going to a party at Club 21 tonight…this famous muggle is having a birthday party and this will get you into the door." He set the invitation in front of her, and then got down on his knees. "PLEAAAASE come?"

Rose just sighed.

* * *

Anita finally turned up in the most unlikely of places: The Hellfire Club, a bar for Dark Wizards.

While America had never suffered the terror of Voldemort, it did endure it's own 'Dark Lord'. Anton Riconi or "Dr. Death" as he was known at the Federal Bureau of Magic, founded the Brimstone Society and murdered thousands of muggles and FBM agents before finally being apprehended and executed on May 5, 1975. His cohorts disappeared into the underground, popping up here and there in places just like the Hellfire Club in New York.

No good wizard or decent squib ever set foot into the Hellfire Club and when the tracking spell returned with that address, Scorpius turned white with shock.

The loose nature of America's wizarding society meant there were fewer rules to govern wizard/muggle interaction. A wizard was free to use magic on a muggle regardless of the situation as long as that muggle was put on a forgetting spell after it was over. Merlin only knew what kind of horror the Hellfire Club's members were putting her through all under the guise of mind wiping a muggle.

Getting inside the club would be easy, the Malfoy name came with the benefits of reputation. A single scowl and a flash of his driver's license would be more then enough to get past even the most formidable bouncer. It was leaving that presented the problem.

Brimstoners didn't mind squibs and usually ignored/tolerated muggles, but a wizard who seemed to care about a muggle's well being? A wizard who actually bothered to help a muggle? He was a walking dead man.

If Scorpius wanted to walk Anita out of that club safely without losing a pint of blood, he had to tread carefully.

The smell of smoke hit him full force as a club wielding Minotaur stepped aside to let him in. Sure enough an acrid plume of terrible smelling fog hit him and he sensed any number of ugly sources might be behind the cloud: drugs, tobacco, dragon breath, a burning body perhaps. But he pressed forward, seeking out the source in a single minded mission to attain his quarry.

The patrons were dressed just as he had imagined them, a collection of bikers, punkers, skeevy criminals, and unwashed freaks. There were piercings and tattoos and half animal traits where cosmetic conjuring had been applied to make the subject look more fearsome. While Voldemort had influenced the wealthiest and socially accepted wizards into his cause, the Dark Wizards of America had influenced the outsiders and outcasts. Disparate and desperate, the men and women in this room cared little for life and would end Scorpius' regardless of how much they revered his family.

But a life time as a Malfoy taught him how to behave in this world and the concern he felt was merely for the safety of Anita.

When he reached the bar, Scorpius ordered one drink then turned to the man closest to him and took in the patches and leather jacket. A biker, a big one too. Probably had an enchanted motorcycle out front and carried a wand made out of steel. He was perfect.

In one motion, Scorpius grabbed the bigger man by the neck and slammed his head into the bar then took the beer mug he'd been drinking from and smashed it across the Biker's skull with a loud crack.

The club fell silent as the Biker slumped to the floor and his friends rushed to his aid, pointing their wands at Scorpius in preparation for the duel they believed was inevitable. The smallest one at the front scowled at Malfoy and he knew that this one just had to be the leader.

"You fuckin' crazy, mother fucker? You just messed with a member of the Red Death Gang," The leader raised his wand to Scorpius' chin and a small spark of magic tickled the younger man's skin. "Don't you know what happens when you mess with the Red Death?"

"I just wanted to get your attention." Malfoy's voice was cold and hard, the best imitation of Grandpa Lucius he could muster and the room reacted accordingly. He saw a fraction of doubt spread in the eyes of his would be attackers, "My name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and I'm looking for one of my employees, a Muggle."

"Ain't no fuckin' Muggles in here, college boy." The biker pushed the wand towards Scorpius' face until he could feel it pressing just barely against the bottom of his jawline. "I suggest you kick it on down the road for I decide to break you like a twig."

"I don't think so, my good sir, my business here is not complete." He stepped closer to the little biker and ignored the row of sparking wands in front of him; he waived the Malfoy family ring beneath their noses, making certain they all saw the Walpurgis Knights coat of arms inside the signet. If they were scared of him before, they were terrified now.

Even the lowest of Dark Wizard knew their place in the world. If you had a Death Eater tattoo, you were scary but if your family actually put the Walpurgis symbol on their hereditary ring, no one touched you. That was what Scorpius had counted on. Sure enough he watched them put away their wands and saw the rest of the crowd start to whisper nervously.

"I-I ain't seen no Muggle in here."

He squinted as if trying to discern the man's true nature, "You're lying." Then he stepped even closer, until he was nose to chin over the little man and looking down the bridge of his nose with cold gray eyes. "Where is she?" Scorpius could sense the other man's apprehension and knew that he was just a half a minute away from breaking down.

Then it started to fall apart.

"Why Jeremy, what ever is the matter?" It was a woman's voice with a polite yet menacing tone, occupying the same vocal range as a bird of prey's mating cry or the growl of a panther. It sent chills into every nerve of Scorpius' body.

The crowd began to part and a tall, blonde creature with mischeveous green eyes revealed herself. She was quite beautiful but enormously unsettling. There was just something off about her. The little man swallowed and for a moment Scorpius wondered if he was going to faint. "I-I'm sorry, Lucretia, there's some guy here sayin' we got a Muggle that works for him."

Lucretia smiled.

"Ah yes…Mr. Malfoy, you're expected."

* * *

Rose hated the dress, it was short and black and the neckline made her feel like a hooker. But the way her friends reacted, she knew that this was her gown for the evening.

"Fantastic!" cried Mia Wilson

"Hot." Julius Kellar exclaimed.

"You're lucky I'm not straight." Frankie said as he brushed lint off the bottom of the tiny skirt, "I mean you are one hot POA!"

She tried to object, raised little points like "What about my freckles?"

"Freckles are in, just ask Lindsey Lohan." Said Mia.

Or "I'm not wearing a bra!"

"That's the point." Said Frankie.

No matter what she said they had a clever rebuttal. Soon poor Rose found herself consigned to a hell specially designed for her: a night of having fun. Her friends, now her kidnappers, were pushing her out of the dorm and into Mia's car where they started debating what cd to put in the player and asking each other who was ready to "Paar-tay".

In school, Rose had excelled in every subject except having fun. She never went to a quidditch game or tried out for extra curricular activities. Rose had always believed in the 'fun' of hard work. The joy of a well written essay had been all the fun she ever craved and when she tried to leave that comfort zone, terrible things happened.

Like sleeping with Scorpius Malfoy over and over again.

Her fear wasn't rational. No fear ever was. But Rose still believed that nothing good could ever come from this night. It was destined to end in a horrible mess.

* * *

Lucretia's office was very different from the rest of the Hellfire Club.

It was large and filled with expensive looking furniture, antique rugs, and a painting Scorpius recognized as a genuine Jabez Wilson, possibly from 1873. Everything in the room spoke of wealth and class, a throw back to an older time in American Wizarding.

The room suited Lucretia, who settled into a lavish leather chair behind a beautiful mahogany desk. "Now then Mr. Malfoy, lets talk about you."

"Me?"

"You." She said simply, stating the words and phrasing them with the practiced verbs of a pure blood queen. With a wave of her hand, Lucretia produced a piece of paper, conjuring it from thin air. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass , attended and graduated from Hogwarts School for Wizards second in your class, attended Fuzzbrull National University and majored in Magical Law, interned at Velk and Sons…" Lucretia's hand tapped the bottom of the page and she passed the paper to Scorpius with a triumphant flourish, "Perhaps you'd like to finish reading it yourself."

Scorpius said nothing, instead he took the paper from the desk and crumpled it into a ball. He already knew where this was heading; he didn't intend to give her the satisfaction.

"Very well," Lucretia whispered with a happy smile, "I've already got it memorized: you dropped out of Fuzzbrull, moved out of your father's home, and oh yes, you got fired from your internship at Velk. Apparently they don't like employing interns who won't attain a law degree."

He tossed the ball of paper over the desk. That was his only response to her list of his humiliations. Outwardly, Scorpius was trying to remain defiant and silent, but inside he was shaking with rage.

"What do you want from me?"

Lucretia rose from her chair and walked towards him, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Drawing him inside her twin pools of deep emerald jade. "You, Mr. Malfoy, I want you."

"I have a girlfriend." Scorpius growled, he could feel his fist opening in closing as the hair on the back of his neck stood straight up.

"Oh, no. Nothing like that." She laughed but her tone implied "maybe later". "I'm more interested in your mind, Mr. Malfoy."

"My girlfriend owns that too."

She sighed, leaning over his chair with the grace of a dancer, "It's been nearly two decades since the rise of a Dark Lord, did you know that?" Her eyes wandered across the room to a small mantle. Scorpius noticed the small dagger and the Brimstone Society symbol on it, he also noticed the sudden sadness in Lucretia's posture. "Here in the United States it's been even longer."

Now the hair was starting to dance, jittering as the conversation took an ominous direction. "Some people might consider that a good thing."

Lucretia's face curled with disgust and for a split second she revealed her true nature. She wasn't the happy smiling woman that laughed at Scorpius' jokes, she was a hateful wretch. A vile beast in a slinky black dress. But almost instantly the facade returned.

"Are you really happy like this?" She said, returning to the topic with the grace of a conversational acrobat, "There was a time before Voldemort when everyone assumed that it would be a Malfoy who rose to take control of the Pureblood cause. Your family's long proud history in service to purity was well know even then." Lucretia's eyes became glassy as a vision of future glory danced in her mind, "You're a rare man, Mr. Malfoy. You're braver then your father, more intelligent then your grandfather. With my help-"

There was no need to make a speech, people like Lucretia didn't respond to eloquence. So Scorpius just stated, very simply, how he felt. "You're a complete nutter."

"Surely you don't have to answer now-"

He stood up, holding Lucretia's gaze with a look of defiance, "Where is Anita?"

"The bitch you mean?" Lucretia whispered, "We put her in the kennel…"

* * *

The Black Labrador Retriever that was once a human named Anita wagged its tail and watched the other humans yell and scream. They pointed little pieces of wood at each other and little bolts of green or blue energy would periodically shoot out.

The dog didn't know this was magic or even care, the dog was too distracted by the faint smell of bacon from somewhere in the room. Perhaps that was what the humans were fighting over, bacon. Upon careful consideration, the dog decided that fighting over bacon would be silly because humans didn't appreciate bacon the same way dogs did.

Perhaps they were fighting over a ball? That thought made the dog perked up the dogs ears. Yes, a ball. A big red, squishy ball that squeaked.

One of the humans, a man with blonde hair and a sad face, grabbed the dog by her collar. He must think I have the ball, thought the dog. "I don't have the ball!" she barked as he led her away. The human didn't listen.

This human seemed very sad about something, angry too. The dog that was once Anita licked his hand to try and cheer him up but there was no consoling someone who lost their ball.

* * *

Rose felt liberated. Her body swaying back and forth to the thick beat of Muggle hip-hop. By Merlin, she hadn't felt this alive in a very long time.

Rose never had much interaction with Muggles in London. She didn't hate them or have negative feelings for them, but as the next great hope of the wizading world she just didn't have the time to do anything other then study.

But here in America, where Wizards and Muggles interacted with far more frequency, she had the chance to explore this other world. A world of electronics and internet and cars that don't fly and now she was having fun.

The club was filled with famous Muggles, not that she actually knew any of them. Most of them were quite attractive and when she initiated a conversation with one of them, she'd smile and nod, pretending that she did want their autograph and thought their last movie was great.

Really she was more interested in the lights. Wizards didn't have strobe lights or uv lamps, so seeing them for the first time nearly put Rose into a hypnotic trance. It was so beautiful, like watching electricity come alive. She tried to time each swing of her hips to the pulse of the strobe, letting her body do all the work.

In her whole life, Rose had never had this much fun.

* * *

Changing Anita back into a human took about an hour, getting her lucid enough to dance took about twenty minutes, wiping her memory and convincing her she'd ingested very bad mushrooms near a kennel took another fifteen.

When he finally did arrive at the club, the party was already in chaos. Angelina and Brad decided to come at the last minute, then complained there wasn't enough security, and then thought there was too much security and the Club had to send a bouncer home. That turned out to be a bad idea since Jeremy Piven also showed up and got drunk, smacking some bartender for 'being lippy.' Without Scorpius' timely intervention, Jeremy would've been hauled away in cuffs.

A few twenties to the bartender might've kept him from calling the cops but the party's jovial atmosphere was almost ruined. Only Anita could save this event from utter disaster and when she finally exploded from the top of the cake, Scorpius knew he could take a moment to relax.

His days weren't normally this hectic but the were always draining, so it helped to just rest for a few minutes, just pretend that he was normal and not abandoned in a strange company with no serious future to look forward too.

Scorpius was so distracted that he almost missed the flash of red on the dance floor, almost didn't see the freckles and pale skin. His mind raced with possibilities and he hoped that he was hallucinating.

He searched the crowd with his eyes only to discover the horrible truth: Rose was here.

* * *

She felt a firm hand on her arm and Rose was pulled roughly off the dance floor. Even in her drunken haze, she instantly recognized the long, delicate fingers of Scorpius Malfoy.

"What the blood fuck are you doing here?" He screamed, locking his hand in a painful grip around her bicep, "Why in god's name do you keep showing up in my life, Rose?"

"Get your bloody 'ands off me, you creep!" Her speech was slurred and there was the distinct smell of alcohol on her breath, she tried to wrestle out of the former Slytherin's angry grip but discovered she was too inebriated even for that.

"You're drunk." It wasn't a question, just a statement that Rose's beer addled brain registered as 'disdain'.

"Piss off Malfoy, I'm trying to have fun." She said, then struggled against his vice like tug on her arm, "And why do you keep following me around?"

"I'm _NOT _following you around, Rose! This is _my_ life, _my_ city, _MY_ JOB." Scorpius was screaming now, yelling to be heard over the din of the party, "Why are you here? Why are you back in my life? Why do you keep showing up when I'm at my lowest?" He was squeezing her arm even tighter now and Rose felt a pain sting as his nails dug into her skin. "I have enough problems without you-"

"Hey, Scorpius? There a problem, man?" Rose had no idea who the tall, muscular man was but she had to admit he was impressive looking. Tall and broad with dark skin and expensive clothing, every thing about him screamed 'I'm important, notice me'.

Rose watched with joy as Scorpius' face went as white as a sheet.

"I'm terribly sorry, Fifty, this girl's a crasher and I was about to toss her."

"That's not true!" Rose said, finally breaking free from Scorpius' grip, "I had an invitation you gutless pureblood-"

"It's alright, baby, its cool," Fifty said as he moved to put an arm around the angry red head, "I believe you."

A shiver of excitement ran up Rose's spine as the handsome, and obviously wealthy, celebrity put his arm around her. But what happened next just put the icing on the cake. "You can hang with me in the backroom, that's the real party." He turned to Scorpius and with a dismissive wave of his hand, "Go pour me a drink or somethin'. I'm sick a lookin' at yah."

And then they walked away, arm in arm to the VIP room. She looked over her shoulder at the dance floor and saw Scorpius staring back at them, utterly humiliated.

"You have no idea how much I appreciated that, Mr. Fifty."

"Please, baby, call me Curtis."

* * *

It was the crack of dawn by the time she stumbled home and Rose reflected on how amazing the evening had been.

She danced and drank, then drank some more. Curtis gave them access to the VIP room where Rose was treated like an honored guest. Then a very handsome young man named Orlando (Who kept claiming he was in some movie about pirates) handed her a slip of paper with some numbers on it. It appeared to be a phone number but Rose didn't own a phone and when she showed it to Mia and Frankie, they simply hit the roof and made gasping noises. Obviously Orland was someone important, she just didn't know why.

All through the evening the watched Scorpius on the other side of the room, glowering with rage. Sometimes she would take the time to hug one of his really important clients, then shoot him an over the shoulder smirk as the client returned the embrace much to his chagrin.

All in all, the night had the ingredients needed for a great time: good friends, good drinks, cute men, and annoyed Scorpius. If there had been a quidditch match, she would've called it perfect.

* * *

The party broke up around three am and Scorpius walked out of Club 21 with 60 grand, plus a written agreement from the club that entitled him to ten percent of the night's take after it got counted the next day. All in all, he stood to make 70 to 100 thousand dollars from one week of work. It was cause for celebration, according to Anita, and she insisted that they return to Scorpius' apartment to 'bond as people'. Pansy must've been feeling generous because she actually agreed to that.

Now they were all lying in bed watching the sun come up.

Scorpius absently ran his fingers through the hair of his sleeping lovers, letting the strands fall through his fingers as he contemplated how screwed up everything was. He should be happy now, he was making money and his parents were on the other side of the ocean and he just had the kind of furniture destroying sex you only saw in "Dear Penthouse" letters.

But he wasn't happy, he wasn't even content anymore. Every time he looked at the women sleeping next to him, their hair turned red and freckles appeared on their perfect skin.

Rose Weasley was now the only thing on his mind.


	5. Chapter 5 Angst is not a pizza

_A/N-Back finally._

_A/N 2-I have never seen a single episode of Gossip Girl, apparently there are books too but I haven't seen those either. But apparently this story has become similar to a story line on that show; luckily we'll be increasing the wizardy stuff and down playing the "Collision of Women Trying to Make Scorpius Sad" stuff._

He downed the Irish Car Bomb then waved the bartender over to order another. But the alcohol didn't kill the pain, just dulled it. It was all falling apart again and it was no surprise to Scorpius Malfoy that Rose Weasley was the reason.

The last forty eight hours of Scorpius' life flashed across his mind's eye…

* * *

"Who the fuck is Rose?"

Scorpius opened his eyes to stare into Pansy's enraged face. The post-coital hair and glistening sweat didn't make her any less intimidating. "Who is she, Scorpius?"

Lying seemed the only sensible idea at the time and he scrolled quickly through the mental rolodex of lies all men kept on hand for circumstances just like this one. "Pet name for you, luv." He kept the smile and tried to fake the look in his eyes. She didn't buy it.

"WHO IS SHE?"

"Nobody." He regretted saying that almost immediately, a good lie needed consistency.

"Which one is it, Scorpius?" Pansy said as she climbed from the bed and pulled on a robe, she didn't even look at him, "Is it a pet name or nobody?"

"Let it go, it's nothing."

"Is it a pet name or is it nobody?"

"Leave it alone, Pansy."

She spun around, giving him a glare that could wither steel. "Are you cheating on me? After everything I did for you?" He'd never seen this kind of anger from her before, ever.

"I…we…this is an open relationship, Pansy. YOU said I was allowed to-"

"ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?"

"NO!" He felt like his skull was going to split in half, this whole situation was insane. He struggled to find some sort of reasonable answer but only sputtered, "It's nothing! Just ignore it…please…it's…" Scorpius couldn't finish that sentence because he didn't know how to. He had no idea what he was doing, was he begging a lover to forgive him or pleading with a fling to stay in bed? None of it made any sense anymore.

"Nothing? You said her name during sex, Scorpius, you were thinking of this…Rose when you're supposed to be with me." She was so angry she was shaking and Scorpius knew she had every right to be exactly that mad. "Are you in love with her?"

But he didn't care. "It's none of your business, Pansy. Just leave it alone."

"WHO IS SHE?!"

"ROSE WEASLEY, OKAY? HER NAME IS ROSE WEASLEY!"

And then Pansy got very quiet. She just stood there as tears started rolling down her face with a hurt look in her eyes. She muttered something that sounded like 'like father, like son' but Scorpius was too busy getting dressed to care.

They walked to the front door but they weren't together when the got there. There was a vast ocean between them; a mile long divide that they felt could never be crossed. This was their relationship laid bare and that scared them. They had nothing in common other then loneliness. Pansy was clinging to him out of fear and he was clinging to her out of necessity. Aside from good sex, they had no reason to stay together.

They were lying to themselves that they were anything more then two pathetic people in a big scary world.

He reached for the door knob but she tried to stop him. "You walk out; you don't get to come back in." She meant it but she didn't want to, without Scorpius she had nothing. She would be alone again.

But it was the most melodramatic crap he'd ever heard and Scorpius believed it deserved a melodramatic answer. "It's been fun, Pansy."

Her face softened and he could tell that Pansy was going to give in but he didn't stop. He kept walking.

"Scorpius, wait-"

He slammed the door in her face.

* * *

His legs felt like rubber and his eyes had a glassy sheen, by the time Scorpius Malfoy wandered into the parking lot of Katie's Bar he was well and truly sloshed. And as he walked down the street towards the river, the slosh became a buzz and the buzz soon dulled into a nice, even numbness that spread across his chest and warmed the underused muscle he called a brain.

There was no destination in mind, just the sweet oblivion of unknown locations far to the future.

Maybe when he got to the river he'd jump in, maybe he'd go back to Katie's and talk that cute waitress into a pity fuck. Maybe he'd take his wand out, the wand he used only a handful of times in the past two years, and just magic himself right out of existence. One Avada to the temple and he'd be dead. Numb forever.

But by the time the sidewalk became the river bank the numbness dissipated into feelings again and Scorpius talked himself out of ending it all. No, his brain said, go back to Pansy and get some sleep.

"But I don't love her." He whispered, "I barely even care about her."

Doesn't matter, said his brain, fake it.

And his brain was right. Pansy wasn't much but she was everything he had left. He should go back, turn around and walk home.

He was just about to get out his cell phone and call Pansy for a lift when the device began to shudder all by itself just as an unfamiliar number appeared on the clam shell display. Never in a million years did he expect to hear the soft, stuttering whisper of his dear mother, Astoria Malfoy.

She was a mousy woman with a small voice that could barely be translated through the tiny speaker on Scorpius' high tech phone. But he pressed the device to his ear, desperate to hear her. "S-Scopius? Darling is that you? Are you there?" It dawned on him that this was probably her very first phone call and that brought a smile to his face. Poor mother was hopeless with Muggle machines and the image of Astoria actually walking down to a mall to buy a cell phone from some kiosk vendor was both hilarious and touching, "D-dash it! H-how does this b-bloody thing work?"

"Hello, Mother." He said, fighting to keep his tone as neutral as possible. It would kill him if she ever knew how much he missed her. "How have you been?"

"Ah, t-thank goodness." There was an edge in her voice and Scorpius could tell she was more nervous then usual, "I was told that this was the best way to contact you since I didn't see your floo in the network listing…"

"I'm in a flat, mother. There's no floo."

"But your owl-"

"I don't own one."

Silence set in, it was obvious they could do this all night; she'd do her best to remind him of his old life and he'd deftly avoid the subject. He knew he'd be the one to break the chain, mother could never be blunt no matter how many cell phones she bought but there was a deep feeling of apprehension in his chest that warned him against pushing forward.

"Why are you calling, Mother?" Again he used a neutral voice to mask the growing torment nipping the heels of his conscience. "Is something wrong?" He kicked himself for asking that, it was a short list of 'wrong' that might make her actually buy a cell phone and none of them were very appealing. Why thrust forward into the bad news by asking?

Scorpius could hear the sudden catch in Astoria's throat as she took a deep breath. "Come home." She said it in the way all mothers say those words, with warmth and sadness and guilt inducing kindness.

He almost said yes. Right then and there he almost opened his mouth and said the words. But the next thought that popped into his head covered over anything else. "And father feels the same way?"

A pause.

"He…he misses you, just like I do." Scorpius could hear her lie right through the phone, "We all miss you."

No, he thought, no one missed him; he knew that just from the sound of her voice.

She was still talking but Scorpius stopped listening. "I-it would be so nice to have you for Christmas this year. Aunt Daphne is coming for a visit, she said it would be lovely to-"

"And what did Dad say?"

"I'm sure…"

"What did he say?"

"He doesn't know that I'm calling you." Her voice shook with unexpressed emotion, "But I'm sure that if you just came home we could-"

"You could what?" Scorpius was shaking with anger now, shivering as he remembered the old argument, the wound that sent him halfway around the world. "What could you do, Mother?"

"Scorpius-"

"Pull some strings? Throw money around? None of that is going to keep people from calling me 'That Malfoy-Boy', none of that is going to keep them from calling me a bad seed." He was screaming at the top of his lungs, demanding to be heard above the sound of his own beating heart. "How is coming home to a big empty house going to solve all my problems? How is letting that bastard I call a father judge me and look down his nose at me going to help anything?"

"Come home-" But Astoria never finished the sentence, because Scorpius closed the phone with one motion…then unceremoniously hurled the device into the East River.

* * *

She wanted a pizza, a big greasy pizza with pepperoni on it.

That was strange since she usually despised Muggle food. The bland tastes and heavy scents were usually nothing compared to the light airy feeling she got from wizard food. But tonight, for some strange, unexplained reason, she needed pizza. She could've ordered in, could've picked up the house phone and dialed up any one of the thousands of pizza parlors in the greater New York. But she wanted to pick it up herself and she wanted to walk.

So that's what she did, she walked four blocks in the chilly night air, just to enjoy a good slice of pizza from a little place Frankie once said was the best in the world.

And that's when she found him. Again.

To Be Continued


End file.
